Wanna Know
"Wanna Know" is a song by American rapper Meek Mill. It is his retaliation to Drake's famous "Back to Back" diss track. Lyrics I just wanna know how n*ggas going to jail Telling on n*ggas, coming back home and it still being cool I just wanna know how a n*gga on Instagram and Twitter with fifty thousand followers Ain’t got no money in real life, but still popping, I just wanna know I wanna know, if a n*gga ain’t really putting it in, but acting like he putting it in N*ggas still letting it fly like it’s cool, I really wanna know man This shit getting different out here it’s getting spooky Now when that shit went down with Chris, you wrote a check In New Orleans wore my chain to get respect (you a fraud) So what that tell me? You a pussy and a fed Say the wrong shit you know the shooters at your neck I just wanna know, if you ain’t write that running through the six shit Tell us who the fuck was Quentin running through the six with? "Running through the six with my woes '' Counting money, you know how it goes All the real live forever, baby And the fake get exposed"'' N*ggas writing for you cause you know you never did shit When I threw that hook out, I was tryin' to catch a big fish We the type of n*ggas to tie your mother up Fuck your sister in the ass and hit your brother up, pussy You really sweet, I call you buttercup You fucking dork you changed the style because you studied us Coming with the same flow Switching up your lingo We just want a refund, this ain’t what we paid for Every time that we come, we get what we came for Spitting another n*ggas shit, but you claim you king though? I just wanna know, I just wanna know How these n*ggas acting like they trill but really fake And people acting like it go I just wanna know, I just wanna know Was it Quentin Miller? Was it Hush or was it Detail where you really got your flow? (Milli Vanilli that n*gga) Money make a fake ass n*gga look real again Money make a sucker that told look trill again Says a lot about all the people that's feeling him But I'ma show you bitch ass n*ggas what's real again Heard that other n*gga talking we ain’t get back yet Let’s keep it short, n*gga you ain’t get your chick back yet And now she rocking with the chaser and now you missed that check You went from Clear Port to boarding pass you miss that jet, hold up "Cat, I got to take them off of here—that's right—I got to take them off of here, there’s only one, and that’s me, you understand? 'Fore all that fighting, you understand? Sucka thinks he good—sucka thinks he can whoop me, And I know he can’t whoop me and I—Hey, boy, the n*gga whole style is chump, you understand? When it comes to me, you understand, let me get mines first. Then after I get mine, y’all can do what you wanna do." You know you fucked up right? You shoulda just said nothing Now you're going to have to give me a check to stop All I hear is platinum that platinum this Meanwhile I’m on the carpet with a platinum chick I got a platinum rollie, platinum whip N*ggas frauds I told the truth, don’t ask me shit All this industry fake enemy and rap shit It’s never really my style we got cash to get I really started from nothing now it’s back to shit Puffy almost caught a domestic when he smacked that bitch Hold up, let that bitch breathe "Yeah, this is called poppin' shit. There’s no cut on it. There’s no cut on it. If your feelings get hurt, you feel like, "Oh, that’s an arrogant little comment—" no, this is the truth and the truth hurts. Haven’t I paid my dues? Haven't I weathered the storm? Didn’t I weather the storm? N*ggas is gone and I'm here." You let Tip homie piss on you in a movie theater n*gga, we ain’t forget Real n*ggas back in style this shit is lit This that Ja Rule shit and 50 Cent Why It Sucks # The diss is regarded as one of the worst diss tracks in hip hop history. # The excessive skits and sampled interludes that don't really add to the diss track. # The song has no replay value unlike Back to Back. # He wasted the beat. # This is one of Meek Mill's worst songs. Music Video Category:Diss tracks Category:Meek Mill Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2015 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Awful Moments in Music History